Main Page
This is a wiki for the Chinese light novel, manhua, and donghua Tales of Demons and Gods (妖神记, Yaoshenji) by Mad Snail (发飙的蜗牛). It is a member of the fantasy subgenre, Gods and demons fiction, which revolves around the deities, immortals, and monsters of Chinese mythology. Some other well known members of this group include the novels "Journey to the West" and "The Investiture of the Gods." Information page on Baka updates: (Light Novel) (Manhua) Information page on Novel updates: (Light Novel) Fans can email the author at taxuedongman@qq.com (Note: It would most likely help to get any messages translated into Chinese.) *Added spoiler protection to the Characters page Killed by a Sage Emperor and reborn as his 13 year old self, Nie Li was given a second chance at life. A second chance to change everything, save his loved ones and his beloved city. He shall once again battle with the Sage Emperor to avenge his death. With the vast knowledge he accumulated in his previous life, he shall have a new starting point. Although he started as the weakest, without a doubt, he will climb the steps towards the strongest. Cultivating the strongest cultivation technique, wielding the strongest demon spirits, he shall reach the pinnacle of Martial Arts. Enmities of the past will be settled in this new lifetime. “Since I’m back, then in this lifetime, I shall become the King of Gods that dominates everything. Let everything else tremble beneath my feet!” There is a another light novel set before Tales of Demons and Gods in the same universe called Cult of the Sacred Runes (also written by Mad Snail). At this point the wikia does not include information from this novel. (Other novels by Mad Snail). Information page on Baka updates: (Light Novel) Information page on Novel updates: (Light Novel) *Thyaeria Translations (English): (Announcements) (Index) *LNMTL Machine Translations: (Website) (Note: This wiki will still be updated along with the complete translations.) *Read Manga Today (English): Chapter 8 - 132 p.2 (Website) *Hatigarm Scans (English): Chapter 122 - ongoing (Website) *Tu Manga Online (Spanish): (Website) (current to raw chapter) *The information on this site is from the translated chapters and will be updated as new chapters are released. If you have not read up to the currently available translated chapter, then this site will contain spoilers. *This wiki does not host the translated chapters. Please support the translator by visiting their page! *Even if you have read ahead, do not add information from untranslated chapters. This wiki will only contain spoilers up to the last translated chapter. *You are welcome to add to the wiki, but please remember to cite where the new information came from. *Images are from the manhua adaption and could differ from the descriptions in the light novel. If there is a conflict with the manhua it should be clearly noted (Example: Xiao Ning'er's hair). *Images from the yet untranslated manhua chapters can be found on here. These images will be hidden until clicked on and will not go beyond events that have already been translated in the novel. *If you have any questions or suggestions please feel free to contact me by leaving a message on my wikia user account: Sithkazar *Andres123tw, Youtube (Spanish): Episode 1 - ongoing (Website) *Christian M, Youtube (English): Episode 1 - 40 (Website) *Nopparut Narkngern, Youtube (English): Episode 1 - 40 (Website) *Asuzen ansari, Youtube (English): Episode 41 - ongoing (Website) *How to hide spoiler text and images *How to link references * Contact me with any questions or feedback __NOEDITSECTION__ es: de: